ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Union
Jack Francis Union (born January 15, 1980 in the city of London, England) is a wrestler currently working for CWO (Cyber Wrestling Organization). =History= Jack Union was born in London England to a wrestling family; His father, Frank Union, was one of Britain's finest wrestlers, and made his name abroad as well as at home. He wasn't forced into the wrestling profession, but being surrounded by it 24 - 7 made it easy for him to choose what he wanted to do with his life. He began training when he was 15 under tutelage from his father and his fathers best friend, Terry Peters, another legend in the business. By the time he was 17, Jack had been entered into the European Junior Amateur Wrestling Championship - a tournament you couldn't apply for, but received an invitation to. This was Jack's first competitive series of matches, and Jack came out with a silver, losing narrowly in the final match by a count out. By the time Jack was 20, he joined his now retired fathers wrestling promotion based in England, becoming the star of the show. It was here Jack began to use 'The Glory Drop' - a move Jacks father had used (and got a nickname from). Jack studied his opponents thoroughly, using taped matches to watch their moves intently to find any weaknesses. For four years Jack wrestled for his father, until Jon Harder spotted him during the Jonacondas scouting trip of the country. Jon offered Jack an NHB contract, and with his fathers blessing, Jack joined his first real federation - No Holds Barred Wrestling. Between leaving his fathers promotion and joining NHB, Jack participated in a series of underground street fights which Jack still doesn't talk about to this day. He has several unmarked trophies he won, but when asked about them he falls silent, not wanting to talk about it. It was here that Jack learnt to brawl, and where his Technical/Ground Pound style was developed. When Jack joined, NHB was just finishing up its merge with the larger fed, PWR. NHB was to act as a sister fed, training NHB talent to PWR standards, or helping them improve their abilities. Jack quickly rose through the ranks in NHB, hiring bodyguard David Rivers along the way for protection. Jack finally won his first title, The NHB European Championship, in a battle royal. Jack not only managed to keep the title, but managed to then go on to win the NHB World Heavyweight Championship as well! Jack would remain undefeated for the rest of his NHB career. Jack joined forces with Dirc Dezler and Ricky Chambers, forming a stable called 'The Union' Which dominated the fed. Jack actually gave his European championship to Dirc Dezler as a present because he didn't want it anymore. Things took a turn for the worse when Jacks father died following an ongoing battle with cancer. Distraught, he left NHB to 'soul search'. David Rivers job as a bodyguard turned into that of a best friend, and Jack no longer employed him. In Jacks last match, Ricky Chambers turned on him and defeated Jack, stealing his titles on his last day in an NHB ring. After a few months off, Jack returned to find NHB had closed down, but PWR remained. Jack was accepted into the PWR ranks and continued his feud with Ricky Chambers, ending in a match Jack eventually won. Jack gained friends, such as Terry Peters, who accompanied Jack during his matches, and Terry's Daughter, Karyn, who was a wrestler in her own right. David Rivers, however, parted ways with Jack, attacking him at a show and joining up with El Rapper, becoming Rapper and Rivers, who were one of the most successful tagteams in PWR history. Jack began to win the crowds support, and even booked a show, aptly titled 'PWR Glorydrop' instead of the usual 'PWR Glory' It was around this time Jack started to receive offers for film roles, which he gladly took on, taking more time out of wrestling to do them. Jack eventually returned to PWR on a permanent basis, and began to promote his film, MAX DAMAGE. This didn't sit kindly with one of the PWR roster, Percy Thomas, whose hatred for the film industry was almost as great as that for Jack himself. The two began a lengthy feud, and during this, Jack won the PWR Territorial Championship. The feud ended with a title match at the last ever PWR PPV, which Jack won, making him the last PWR Territorial Champion. Once PWR Closed, Jack went straight back to movies, making four more in the space of a year. Jack opened his own company called JACK UNION INCORPORATED, which deal in Jack Union related items, along with clothing and sport documentary production. Jack received a large contract offer from Troy Turley to rejoin CWO, which he accepted gladly; he missed wrestling, and was getting bored with a corporate lifestyle. =Personality & Base of Operations= Jacks outward appearance is that of an asshole; he pokes fun at people and puts them down. He will hold a grudge for ever unless the rift is repaired. Jack is a technically gifted wrestler; currently one of the best in England. However, his brawling nature and high energy personality means he rarely does many technically sound moves anymore. He will, occasionally use holds and locks, but only in required circumstances. His stubbornness and never say die attitude have won him matches where otherwise he would've lost them. Jack is easily angered, and has a temper. His language is never tasteful, and sometimes he swears when it's not even necessary. He likes Marmite and tries to understand American Football. Jack has Two homes; A Mansion in Glasgow, Scotland where he lives, and a large Apartment in Las Vegas, Nevada. Vegas is also the Headquarters of JACK UNION INCORPORATED. =Title History= NHB European Champion NHB World Champion PWR Territorial Champion